Teroasian Empire
The Teroasian Empire is a craikan island-country located at the eastern part of the continent of Coruna. At its north is the Canide's Territory, northwest is the Kingdom of Boru, east is the Arkianate of Bresa, south are Kingdom of Vidarba and Principality of Elvar. Its the most powerful nation amongst the craikan nations but due to succession disputes and rivalry, the empire is torn apart by unrest and disorder. The last emperor, Demakrio Tigranus who have taken no wife and childless, died in a hunting accident without naming an heir to the throne. Various relatives and cousins of the emperor fought for parts of the empire and slowly turning the whole island into a battle field. Up until now, various factions and opportunists have carved their own sphere of influence and keeps fighting for the supremacy of the island. Geography Teroas Island is the largest island in the Muirian Sea, that is divided into three main geographic regions: Korud Range at the northern coast, Girish Mountains at southwest; and last the Haronis or the central plain which lies between them. The bigger Korud Range consists mainly of volcanic rocks while the Girish Mountains of limestone. The Haronis or the central plain, where 75% of the entire empire's economy is carried on, owes its fertile soil to alluvial deposits. There are two important rivers that provide irrigation and transportation in the empire. These are the Dus river at the southwest of the island and the Bodio River in the east. The empire also has two islands northeast of it: Eiven and Lucar. It is bountiful of natural resources including a large deposits of precious metals and minerals. Culture and Society The Teroasian society is one of the most flourishing throughout the continent. Much have been produce in art, science, literature due to the imperial patronage of the emperor. Yet due to the rising crisis and instability of the empire, countless of these treasured ornaments are sold and used to generate incomes to prolong the civil war of the empire. Unlike other craikan society, the empire's populace is divided into four classess: Slarses (Slaves), Tharses, (Freemen, Merchants, Scribes), Barsanepan (Warriors and Nobles) and finally the Alarpan (Family and Relatives). The slarses is the most numerous around the empire yet they are the one in the most poor conditions. The slarses are divided into three types. The imperial slaves are those use by the imperial family as well as the aristocracy and nobility. They tend to have a better life, being a tutor, household servants and if found handsome/ beautiful, consorts. The privates slaves are those own by wealthy merchants or commoners and are use to manage their households. Last, there are the public slavea, slaves that are use to make architectures, bridges, roads and operating the ports and mines. They led the worst conditions amongst the three. There are many ways to be enslaved; Born of it, payment of debts, war prisoner, etc. Thought they are allowed to marry and have family, they are under the entire authority of their master or the imperial government. Only very few are ever granted with freedom by their master. The tharses, commoners and merchants, are the freemen who are the backbones of the empire who pays taxes, tilled the ground, and provides skilled laborers and workers for the emperor. They can rise thorough their status as a barsanepan if they found favor with the emperor. The barsanepan are the nobles, military commanders and influential aristocrats that provides magistrates and officers to the imperial army and bureaucracy. They are hereditary positions but at the mercy of the emperor who can easily stripped their position and returned them into tharsic status. The alarpan class is where the emperor and his imperial household belongs. Education and literacy is very important to the empire because of the large bureaucracy that administer the empire: government machinery called for large number of literate and intelligent individuals. Teroasian aristocrats often hires tutors to provide private instructions for their children. But the bureaucratic workforce emerged mostly from a state-organized school system that offered primary education in reading, writing, and grammar, followed by studies in philosophy, literature, science and theology. Government In administering the empire, the Emperor (Saravan) established his court at Onida, as the empire's capital. He is the central authority of the entire empire and maintains the army, the navy and the central administration. He also controls the central treasury and has the authority to choose religious leaders in his empire as he saw fits. Below the emperor a powerful bureaucracy carried out much of the affairs of government; The head of the bureaucracy was called the Agsavan or simply the Head Minister. The commander in chief (Katar), the head of traders and merchants syndicate (Egren) and minister of agriculture who was also head of farmers (Sivran), were the most powerful men of the Teroasian state below the emperor. All of them depends on getting favor from the emperor himself. In normal times the monarchical office was hereditary, but might be transmitted by the emperor to a younger son; in two instances the supreme power was held by empress. When no direct heir was available, the nobles and magistrates chose a ruler either from the reigning imperial family or from amongst themselves. There is no clear-cut law for succession; it is only on the whim or interest of the monarch. Administrations of provinces and cities are given to nobles and favorites of the imperial court. The governor and magistrates during peaceful times are usually appointed by the emperors and his court to prevent any chance of establishing local dynasty at the expense of the imperial authority. Important commands and rich provinces are strictly placed under the command of loyal relatives and supporters of the emperor yet the emperor usually maintained vigilance on his throne. Division of the Empire The entire island of Teroas is divided into six morenate ''(districts) while the islands of Eiven and Lucar are considered as two distinct morenate, dividing the empire into eight districts. *'Onida''' - Onida (the capital city of the empire). *'Varus' - Caeren *'Qena' - Caenes *'Acais' - Marcae *'Caietan' - Solana *'Palomar' - Yuba *'Eiven' - Eiven City *'Lucar' - Larnacas Question Of Succession? Currently, the imperial throne of Teroas is vacated and now found itself fought over by many relatives and pretenders the privileged to sit on it. Out of these many disputes comes three strong contenders. The imperial government supports the claims of the late emperor's nephew, who is now styled Adova Vertlig Demakrio, now styled Demakrio X, who is the only son of the emperor's half-sister and only sibling, the Irgun Vertliga Vahenys. The task of heading his administration was now left to his mother and father, now styled Vrigos Tagavor Ilgahanis (Regent). He occupies the rich Acais province and the capital city, Onida. The bulk of the army and navy are at his side of the conflict. Another strong claimant to the throne is the late emperor's cousin, now styled Aravelean I, who command the mountain region of Varus. He is a well known general, veteran of many battles in and out of the country and a good administrator during his tenure as Senir (Head of District) in Varus. Last of the contenders is the former Agsavan (Head Minister) of the Empire, now styled as Gosdantin I, who controls Qena, Caietan and Palomar. Related matrilineally to the House of Teletinor he is popular amongst his men because of his radical reforms that strengthen the Tharses (Peasant and Merchants) and the Barsanepan (Warriors and Aristocrats). See Also *Emperors of Teroas *Teroasian Aristocracy and Bureaucracy *List of the Morenates of Teroas Category:Organization Category:Countries